candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2016
12:00 Wait. 12:00 And the top one must be filled before the bottom one (same color + same column.) 12:00 They are immune to special candies' effect. 12:01 They are also immune to chocolate and toffee tornadoes. 12:01 Then insanely Hard? 12:01 Once the talk full, the rocket burst the row and column it occupy. 12:02 (Same ability as striped lollipop hammer.) 12:03 Still insanely hard. 12:03 Bye! Revison. 12:04 That level requires 20 candies to fill each rocket. 12:31 test 12:46 I'm here. 02:27 Hmm, ddn't expected you to be here 02:29 Hey 02:29 Hey 02:30 Hey prime 02:30 <3primetime3> Heyy Mega. 02:30 When I come, everyone comes 02:30 <3primetime3> :) 02:30 <3primetime3> Just passed level 1366. 02:31 And I got from work finally 02:31 <3primetime3> I love you infinite lives. 02:31 <3primetime3> Work? 02:31 Job 02:31 <3primetime3> Ooooh. Where do you work? 02:31 I have one this Summer 02:31 I work as web developer 02:31 Back. 02:31 <3primetime3> That seems really fun. 02:31 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin! 02:32 Morning~ 02:32 Most of time you must do brain work 02:32 Find all the correct places 02:32 I need to ask, what's the problem of the geo dash wiki 02:32 <3primetime3> Many. 02:33 <3primetime3> What specific problem do you wanna know about? 02:33 Even with admin saying profinite while closing your thread. 02:33 Profanity? 02:33 <3primetime3> It's an issue right now. Many sockpuppets. 02:34 ah, yes 02:34 <3primetime3> I'm an admin there, so I can tell you that there was a big problem yesterday. 02:35 <3primetime3> Actually not yesterday. 02:35 <3primetime3> But over the last few days. 02:35 Yes, I don't see you these days. 02:36 <3primetime3> True. Both on here and the GD chat. 02:36 <3primetime3> Sad life. 02:36 <3primetime3> BTW Edwin do you have a Skype? 02:37 No. 02:37 No. 02:37 <3primetime3> If you do, we could add each other XD 02:37 Just have an inavtive Facebook and whatsapp. 02:37 <3primetime3> Sounds like me :P 02:38 Active whatsapp* 02:39 <3primetime3> I get a lot of requests to add stuff on the birthday calendar there XD . 02:40 Oh, first thing I need to know, I'm from Hong Kong. 02:40 I'm talking about thia thread: http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:130618 02:41 So I not use twitter and Skype 02:42 Eh? Why we cannot edit some mediawiki page despite we are an admin. (I want to change something in mediawiki page in the wiki I'm an admin but I cannot.) 02:42 ? 02:42 Why? 02:42 MediaWiki:Chat-user-menu-kick?action=history 02:42 Like this. 02:42 Maybe glitch? 02:43 I don't think so. 02:43 Maybe only wikia staff. 02:44 Yes, last time is staff edit. 02:44 That means no one can edit 02:45 I need to sleep now. Bye! 02:45 <3primetime3> After that mediawiki hack, a lot of things can only be done by staff now. 02:45 <3primetime3> Cya Edwin! 02:47 test 02:49 I have changed user tags in Candy Crush Fanon Wiki. 02:49 <3primetime3> Heyy Rose. 02:50 Prime PM 02:50 From admin to Administrator. And add b-crat, rollback, and chatmod. 02:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bp101697 02:50 Like this. 02:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lucas8111999 02:51 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Asew54321 02:53 <3primetime3> Rose, PM lol 02:55 I have 03:02 Prime check PM 03:02 Please make it quick, I'll have to go in few mins 03:04 <3primetime3> Okay. 03:05 gtg 03:05 Its 11 PM here 03:07 <3primetime3> Cya Rose. 03:08 cya 04:59 Ooh, new game coming next week 04:59 Redungeong 05:27 anyone here? 05:29 nah 05:29 i will venture more far 2016 06 16